The Morning after
by anedderm
Summary: What if Logan had seen Veronica the morning of the rape? AU LoVE COMPLETE
1. Waking Up

**The Morning After**

**Chapter 1—Waking up**

Veronica woke up slowly. Allowing her surroundings to set in as she groggily searched for her underwear. She had been raped, and there was nothing she could do to stop the pain that filled her now. She slowly remembered the events of the night; Seeing Duncan with Shelly, taking the drink, passing out. Then a thought hit her, People had seen her and stood by idly while she was taken to a room and raped. She had been stupid to take the drink, but the fact that people hated her enough to let this happen hurt.

She slowly raised herself from the bed, trying to fix her dress as much as she could, while seeing her underwear. The mere sight of them almost made her puke. She looked at them as the last of her innocence. She knew that after this morning she would never be the Veronica everyone knew again.

Walking to her car she realizes that she obviously won't be driving it until she has cleaned it. Letting a few tears fall as she reads what has been written on the window 'Whore—Abel, you got the wrong girl' she starts walking, not knowing where exactly to go. She wanted out of that dress, and realized that she needed to go to the sheriff's office and make a report.

0123456789

As she walked out of the sheriff's office his words rang through her head 'Go to the wizard—get some guts' he had told her. She now more than ever hated him, not only was he the man who had replaced her father, but he was mocking her for getting raped. They really chose a winner to replace her father. She rounded the corner of the building just in time to collapse into a fit of tears. She had lost her innocence and there was no way she would ever get it back.

0123456789

Logan had seen her leaving the police station as he drove past and decided to take this opportunity to have a little fun with the girl he once considered his friend. By the time he got his Xterra turned around and pulled into the police station she was a mess. He looked at the girl he had once been friends with and for the first time in months felt a pang of guilt. There she was in her white dress sobbing. The next thing he knew he had parked his car and was rushing over to see what was wrong.

She was so distressed that she didn't here him coming behind her, so he gently touched her back. She jumped about ten feet into the air at his touch, turning her head to see who it was. Seeing Logan her fear turned to anger. "Don't touch me!" She exclaimed as she stood up, once again fixing her dress.

"Well, sorry for worrying about you" He shot back, a bit shocked by her bitter tone, and the glassy stare that he was receiving. He was looking into her eyes trying to read what was going on in her head. What he saw saddened him; her eyes that had once held hope even in the midst of heartbreak and death were now cold and distant. He again felt a twinge of guilt build up in his stomach.

"You don't get to worry about me Logan; I'm not your problem, not even your friend." She couldn't handle this and went to leave, but he grabbed her arm pulling her close. Grabbing her arms to make her look at him.

"We may not be friends, but you are not walking around like this. What the hell is wrong Ronnie, you look like somebody just shot your dog?" Veronica still avoiding looking at him just sniffed.

"If somebody did, you'd be the first to know, because it probably would have been you." She bit back, the venom in her voice causing him to release her. Turning to leave she turned around. "I love my car decoration by the way, really mature by the way."

Logan stood there puzzled, 'what the hell had gotten into Veronica?' Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding he walked back to his car and got in. What had she meant about her car? So many questions ran through his mind.


	2. Making Amends

_Thank you guys so much for your reviews...Here's the thing I can do longer reviews and update once or twice a week, or i can do short reviews and have them up every other day or so...So Review and Tell me What you think!! and just Review and tell me rather ya like it or not_

_ **A/N-Logan is out of charecter and He has a couple flashbacks that kind of help explain why he was an ass, and why the guilt took over, hence we will leave the Jack ass moves to ou beloved Dick! Enjoy!!!  
**_

**Chapter 2—Making Amends **

Logan drove to Shelley's house, completely confused by the confrontation he had just had. He had to know what was going on, and why the girl who had been trying to make amends with the people she had known her whole life now seemed to not care. He had known Veronica since they were twelve; he knew her deepest secrets and fears. He needed to know what was wrong with her.

As he got to Shelley's house he saw her car. Seeing the words across the windshield he became confused, they had done far worse things to her than that, and she always came back with her bright smile and hope-filled eyes. This had been something more, she was broken now and he was determined to find out why. Taking a clock out of his glove compartment he began wiping the hateful words off her car. He would make this right no matter what he had to do. Seeing her cry had made him realize how stupid the fighting truly was, something Duncan had been telling him for months.

As he finished cleaning the windshield of his car he took out his cell phone. Dialing the number he knew like the back of his hand he waited for an answer. "Hey I need a favor."

0123456789

Veronica had been in the shower for over an hour. She had been happy her father was away, because she didn't want him to see her like this. Turning the water off, she quickly got out and wrapped a towel around herself. Wiping the mirror with her hand she looked at herself, glad that there were no physical reminders of the night. She quickly grabbed a pair of scissors from the medicine cabinet and put her hair in a loose ponytail. She cut just above the elastic band and watched as her hair fell to the ground leaving a wet mess on her head. She let one final tear fall as she silently made a pact never to let an 09er cause her pain again.

0123456789

She lay in bed trying to sleep. She had no memory to haunt her nightmares, but somehow the possible scenarios and perpetrators ran through her head. She really wondered if knowing who had taken her last ounce of dignity would be better than having no recollection of the events. Maybe not knowing would mean she could eventually convince herself it never happened. That's what she would do, just act like nothing had happened, and then maybe it would become a reality.

Around midnight she allowed herself to sleep and prepare for the day ahead of her. The day where she would have to face the people who had watched as she was drugged and raped. Getting answers out of them would be like trying to put a two year old to sleep.

0123456789

"Dude, why am I helping Ronnie out?" Dick asked as he pulled up next to his friend's SUV. "She betrayed us, or do you not remember. You were all about paybacks last night."

"Shove it Dick." He said while connecting the tow-rope to the Front of the Lebaron.

"Feeling guilty bout taking a peak at Lillie's betrayer?" Dick said in mock seriousness. Before he could even look up Logan had him pinned against the car.

"Don't you EVER mention Lilly to me, do you understand that?" He released Dick while shoving him to the ground, and jumping into the Xterra. He sat for a minute trying to figure out why this guilt had suddenly come over him. He had been the ring leader for the Veronica Mars hate club since before Lilly died. She had betrayed him, more so than her other friends, but most of all she had betrayed Lilly—The girl who could quiet possibly be her sister.

0123456789

"_What's going on with you and Ronnie?" Logan asked his best friend. _

"_Nothing I just got bored with it." Duncan tried shrugging the subject off, not wanting to discuss his recent break up._

"_You're a worse actor than my father, so cut the bullshit and tell me, your sister is just as worried as me?"_

"_Which sister?" _

"_Umm the only one you have." Logan stated while giving Duncan a curious look. It had been less than a week ago when Veronica and Duncan had been planning the big night and now he was bored, things weren't adding up._

"_Look dude it's complicated." Duncan stated as he looked around the room they were sitting in uncomfortably._

"_Uncomplicate it for me then."_

"_Fine but this never leaves this room." Logan agrees with a nod, urging Duncan to continue. "Her mom, and well my dad, had an affair." Duncan took in a deep breath and you could see the pain filling his eyes. "She's my sister." Logan had no clue what to say to that._

"_Does she know?" He asked while already knowing the answer._

"_No, she adores her father, she can't ever know."_

After Lilly had died, Logan had even hated Veronica for that. Veronica was the one person that could take away the legacy of Lilly Kane rather she knew it or not. He stayed true to his promise to Duncan though and never mentioned it again. Lilly had automatically wanted to tell Veronica that they were sisters, but in the end they had made a pact to take it to the grave. Unfortunately, Lilly met her grave first.

While still sitting in his car another memory crossed his mind, this one was happier.

_They were sitting on the beach in formal attire, Veronica with her head against Duncan's chest and Lilly sprawled out in a manner tat reminded Logan of a famous Da Vinci Sketch they had been learning about in world history. "This is perfect." Lilly stated, nobody responded, they all just sat there in their formal wear sipping on Champagne. "Promise me we will stay like this forever."_

"_Always, until we're old and wrinkly." Veronica replied to her friend, not wanting to ruin the moment that was so close to perfect. "We'll have houses right next to one another and our children will be friends." _

"_You'll marry Duncan, so they will be cousins silly!" Everyone laughed as they heard the excitement in Lilly's voice. "And you, Veronica Mars, will be my sister."_

_The rest of the night was spent watching the sun come up in silence. The last words to be heard before leaving were from Lilly again, but this time more serious. "We have to stick together, the four of us, because if we don't we will lose ourselves."_

A tear rolled down his cheek as her remembered the following weeks, their last weeks as the fantastic four. Once Lilly died they had fallen apart, Lilly had been the glue that held them together, forging some sort of bond between the four, and now they were broken. Duncan rarely came out of his stupor enough to notice the world around him, and Veronica had been pushed out, and fed to the dogs. He was suddenly determined to get them back together. They needed each other rather they liked it or not. Maybe they weren't the fabulous four anymore, but without each other they had become bitter and broken.


	3. Finding an Answer

Thank you for all the reviews here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy. and as always REVIEW the more i get the faster I write...Hope you enjoy, there are lots of flashbacks in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3—Finding an Answer**

As Veronica walked out the door of her apartment she saw her car. She looked around trying to figure out who had cleaned and brought it to her. She had been planning to wait until after her last two exams to get it. Then she saw him and stopped dead in her tracks. "What do you want Logan?" She asked in a low voice.

"A ride to school would be nice since I brought you your car." His voice was a bit on the defensive, because he was still not sure what had possessed him to be nice. "I thought we should talk."

"What is there to talk about Logan?" She asked while continuing her walk to her car. As she passed him she held out her hand for the keys. "Get in, but there will be no talking, and you find somebody to take you home after school." Her voice was firm, and he decided not to argue. Raising his hands in Mock defeat he took his spot on the passenger side.

0123456789

"_Where did you learn to drive?" He asked while fastening his seatbelt and smirking._

"_Um, I only have a permit; you can drive if you want to complain." Veronica replied tossing the case of CD's at him. "Choose something good" she added, as he pushed the newest Dandy Warhol's CD into the player._

"_I can't drive I've been drinking."_

"_So you called the minor without a license? Why not Duncan or Lilly?" She asked with a smile._

"_Because No officer is going to pull over the daughter of their boss."_

"_You could at least pretend to like me Logan" She swatted at his arm and started laughing._

"_Oh, I like you plenty, when you're not talking Ronnie" He replied with a slight blush._

"_Why are we friends again?" She pulled up in front of his house._

"_My charming wit and good looks?" He mused as he took a final breath and stepped out of the car. He Bent down to the car, "I'll pick you up for school on Monday"_

"_Okay, see ya"_

0123456789

He had been staring at her for a good 10 minutes before she spoke. "If I let you talk will you quit staring at me?" Her voice was bitter and she never took her eyes off the road as she spoke.

"Will you be talking back, because a single sided conversation rarely gets people anywhere?" Logan's words took the same tone as hers had. If he had to care about what was going on with her, he wasn't going to let he be the only one with snarky remarks.

"Depends on what the topic of conversation is I suppose." He knew staring at her would get her to talk. It was a trick Lilly had taught him, however the only time Veronica had ever refused to talk to him was when he and Lilly were on their little 'breaks', and he had never been so scared of what her words might bring.

"Okay…why were you crying yesterday?" He knew the words were wrong immediately after they left his mouth, there was no way she would answer a question that blunt after the last six months.

"You don't get to ask questions like that Logan, not when it has been your goal for over half a year to be the one making me cry." Veronica could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to cry, not over an 09er and definitely not over Logan Echols.

"I'm trying to make things better Ronnie." He stiffened when he heard her take a sharp breath. He wanted to know what was wrong with her, but she was making it hard on him.

"Don't Logan. We aren't friends anymore and never will be again." Her words hit him harder then he had expected them to. As she parked the car and got out he just sat there in the parking lot collecting his thoughts. What had happened to his Veronica? And when had he started thinking of her as his?

0123456789

"_Hi I'm Veronica" She said while holding out a hand. It was Logan's first day of soccer practice in Neptune and nobody had really approached him. He was used to it though, he had had tutors throughout Elementary school and now here was at 12 finaly getting to meet people his own age. _

"_And I am the wonderful Lilly Kane." She did a mock bow as a boy walked up next to her. "That donut"_

"_My name is Duncan, but you can call me DK." The boy shyly stated as the two girls went on to talk about the boys they liked. _

"_Like Donkey Kong!" Logan exclaimed on a chuckle._

"_Duncan, Lilly Let's get going, we are having the Sinclair's for dinner." The two Kane Children Started heading for the car, Lilly being denied as she Begged for Veronica to be included._

"_So why aren't you invited?" Logan asked as the Kane's drove away._

"_My family isn't rich like theirs." She said as she looked down. Her shyness had surprised him. As soon as Lilly had come up she had become quiet. He didn't understand it. He listened as she continued. "My dads the sheriff in town, has been since before I was born. So while my family gets a lot of respect, I don't exactly fit into the world of designer things." Logan chuckled at her statement._

"_I was born in a world of designer things and still don't fit in. What's Neptune like?" His voice filled with worry as he waited for an answer._

"_Just, hang with us, Lilly knows almost everyone in this town. Her dad employs of half of Neptune." She said while moving her hands nervously behind her back. "If you know the Kane's you will fit in with the 09ers really well."_

"_So do you want to come over and swim?" Logan asked looking at the ground._

"_Sure, let me ask my dad."_

True to her word, Logan did fit in; in fact he had become the king of the 09ers. Jerk to those whose net worth hit under 2 million.

0123456789

Veronica walked into Neptune High reminding herself that there were only two more days until summer started. Taking a deep breathe She heads towards her locker, waiting to see what the 09ers had in store for her today.

"Hey" says a voice from behind and she turns to see Meg Manning standing behind her. "How are you feeling?" Meg was the only person at Neptune who hadn't turned her back on Veronica after Lilly's death. She must have seen the confusion on Veronica's face because she continued, "I mean you were kind of out of it Saturday."

"Oh….yeah" Veronica feels tears building up in her eyes as she replays the events that could have happened in her head. "You were there?"

"Yeah" Meg says in a friendly voice.

"what exactly happened?" she asks with a bit of hope in her voice, she might actually find out who did this after all.

"Umm…Logan and a few other people were using you to do salt licks when we left. I wanted to help, but you know how Cole is, so when we saw somebody rescue you we left."

"Who rescued me?"

"I'm not sure about that one." Meg said honestly. "Seriously Veronica if that's your one embarrassing drunken moment in high school you should be happy." The warning bell went off and Meg headed towards class. 'So Echoll's saw me? I guess I'll talk to him in Newspaper.'

All throughout first period Veronica thought about what Meg had saw. Logan had been using her to do body shots from, and now seemed to have a conscience, as much as she would love to believe that he had raped her, she knew he would never do that, at least the Logan she once knew wouldn't have, now she wasn't so sure.

0123456789

"_Hey Ronnie." He said as he took a seat next to her and looked at his lunch._

"_Ronnie?" Lilly asked in a playful tone. She had taken the seat on the other side of veronica. "You have a pet name for her. You better watch out my little Bro is very protective of Miss Veronica Mars." She rolled her eyes as she said this. "Veronica and Donut are going to get married."_

"_Hi Logan, ignore her she likes to make stories up in her head." Veronica said while playfully pushing her friend. "Where is he by the way? I haven't seen him since first period."_

"_Doctors appointment" She stated. "So do you guys have all the same classes again this year?"_

"_Yup, Logan does to, because we offered to show him the ropes." Veronica said cheerily. "And Duncan has nothing to be jealous about."_

"_If you say so Veronica Mars."_

"_Does anybody realize I'm sitting right here?" Logan says cutting into their conversation._

"_Oh we notice, we just didn't care." Lilly replies with a smile. "So your dad is really THE Aaron Echoll's?"_

"_That's what I've been told." It was now Logan's turn to roll his eyes. "You should come by sometime to meet him, he loves his fans."_

"_Cool, well I have to go, life of a star you know." Veronica laughed as her friend left the table. _

"_My sister would love her." Logan said as she walked into the school._

"_I think she has a crush on you." Veronica says with a smile. "You should ask her to the fall formal."_

"_Maybe I will."_

0123456789

Logan stood up as the bell for first period rang. Thoughts of Veronica running through his head. 'Why can't I get her off my mind, he thought as he stood up to leave his first class. He had tanked his exam because he couldn't seem to get the picture of her crying out of his head. 'Two more classes and I'm done for the day.' He reminded himself as he prepared to exit the room.

When he walked out of the classroom he saw somebody standing there waiting for him. "I need to talk to you"


	4. Mistakes we knew we were Making

Okay I hope you enjoy!! as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...feeback helps me know people are reading and that I'm not wasting my time... 

**Chapter 4—Mistakes we Knew we Were Making**

"I need to talk to you." Was all Logan heard before following Vice Principle Clemmons into the office? "Dick Casablancas was caught trying to sell ecstasy he received while in Tijuana last week with you. Now I know you are a smart kid Mr. Echoll's, and I doubt you had anything to do with this, but I need to know if you knew he had it." Logan sat in his chair for a second trying to comprehend what the principle was asking him.

"No sir, I had no clue about the ecstasy." Logan says, finally putting all the practice he had with lying to keep appearances up to goof use. It's not like Dick would be too hurt either, Logan was almost sure he would have done the same thing.

The thought made him sad though, back before Lilly's death he had been a member of the fearless foursome. They were so close back then, they never would have turned their backs on each other like his friends now did. Then a though of her came into his mind and he wondered when he had lost all loyalty to friends.

0123456789

"_Veronica, how can you stand by him in those press conference, While he says Lilly's flesh and blood did this to her." Logan's voice was cold and distant. Veronica could tell he was worn out._

"_He's my father Logan; I'm all he has, what do you expect me to do?"_

"_Help us get Lilly's rightful murderer put to death."_

"_He will be, when they find him."_

"_They already found them Veronica!" Logan's voice was angry and while not yelling had raised._

"_It's too easy to have been him." Veronica stated calmly hoping that she could somehow get him to listen._

"_It's him or us Ronnie" His voice had finality in it that told Veronica she wouldn't be able to convince him. "You're either with us or against us."_

_Logan waited a few minutes and then took Veronica's silence as his answer. Leaving her crying in front of her apartment. He was hurt, for years they had never let their social status get in the way; they had beat the odds that living in Neptune gave you. Now, however, their friendship was over._

0123456789

By third period Veronica had heard about dick having drugs, and Logan's questioning. She decided to question Logan first, considering the fact that he had been bugging her all day. What if what she thought was a roofie was really a hit of X? That would explain his sudden interest in what's wrong with me.

As the class finished Veronica walked to her car, lost in thought. She hadn't realized she was standing outside her car until she heard a voice from behind. "I thought I was supposed to find a ride home?" She jumped a little at his voice.

"You wanted to talk, let's talk." She was uncertain of what she was doing, but she unlocked her door and got in, waiting for Logan to follow suit. As she watched Logan there was certain shyness to his moves, A hesitation as to what was about to happen.

"What's going on Ronnie?" Veronica tenses as she hears that name leave his lips. Deciding that it's now or never she starts talking. She will be the one to control the talking.

"Did you have ecstasy with you on Saturday?" She glances at him quickly to judge his face, and knows the answer.

"Yes." Her heart drops, and she stops the car. She had wanted to believe that he was innocent, that it was still _her_ Logan. "Why do you want to know?" The tears are building up in her eyes as she gets out of the car to walk on the beach, their beach. She can't handle this.

"Did you give me any?" Her voice sounded stronger than she felt. He looked at her as she sat on Dog beach with tears running down her face. He wanted to hold her, and teller it would be okay, but opted against it.

"What??? Ronnie you know me better than that!"

"Knew, I **knew** you better than that." She stops and looks at him wiping tears from her face before she continues. "But the Logan I knew would have NEVER made me a human shot glass." Tears form in his eyes as he starts to piece together what she is asking him. "The Logan I KNEW wouldn't have allowed me to leave with a strange guy, He wouldn't have told me I didn't love Lilly, he wouldn't have made me choose. So Logan I don't know you."

"I never let you walk off wit a strange guy."

"Really, than who stopped the body shots?"

"Who do you think? Duncan saw what was going on and yelled at me, and then he helped you walk to a guest room." Her face turned white as she heard his words. Duncan had taken her to the room.

"Duncan…"

"Yes, Duncan"

"Who else had ecstasy?"

"Just Casey Grant, What's going on Veronica?" She thought for a minute, debating on rather to tell him or not. "Casey gave it to some junior who slipped it to his sophomore girlfriend. Dick used his for him and Madison." He looked at the ground for a moment before he continued. "I slipped some in Duncan's drink before he left with you. I just wanted him to have fun, he never does anything but mope around." Now it was Veronicas turn to look at the ground, letting a tear slide down, and her turn to talk.

"I just wanted to show you guys that I wasn't going anywhere." Her voice was quiet and she wasn't sure Logan had heard her. At his nod she continued. "The drink was handed to me, I didn't look at who gave it to me. I remember drinking it and passing out on the bench. When I woke up I didn't know where my underwear was, or where I was. I was alone and scared, so I left and went to the Sherriff." She was sobbing by this point. "He told me to go see the wizard and get a backbone. I couldn't control my tears when I left, and that's when you saw me. I just felt so dirty and used."

Logan clenched his fists together. He cautiously wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, allowing her to cry into the shoulder of his t-shirt. "Why do they hate me so much?" Her voice was muffled and broke in-between her tears.

"They don't" She looked at Logan suddenly and as their eyes met she moved in and kissed him. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her. As soon as she realized what she had done she pulled away, fear emanating in her eyes. He slowly pulled her back into him, knotting his hands in her hair. The kiss was soft, yet passionate.

0123456789

"_Duncan, what are you doing?" Her voice was playful and teasing as she lay in the sun._

"_Kissing my girlfriend." He replied lightly._

"_Oh how I love the sound of that" She smiled as they intertwined their fingers. Watching as Lilly approached._

"_So you two finally got together?" Lilly asks, though they know she isn't interested. "At least now that Veronica's off the market I get all the boys to myself." They all laughed at this."_

"_May I ask who your first conquest will be?"_

"_I was thinking the new guy from soccer practice, he could be fun." Veronica wiggled her eyebrows at her friend._

"_Logan?" Veronica asked, suddenly interested. "Going for the younger ones now?" They all laughed at that._

"_Well I do hang out with them. So you'll help me?"_

"_I'll put in a good word."_

0123456789

When she got home Veronica had a million things running through her head. Duncan had possibly raped her. She kissed Logan and he kissed her back. The kiss had been filled with more passion than she had ever felt with Duncan. She sighed as she laid down on her bed, letting her thoughts overtake her.

She groggily awoke the next morning. She had Journalism as her last exam and decided to confront Duncan after class. As she walked out the door she saw Logan standing there, mocha in hand. "We should talk."

She nodded and followed him to his car. As he opened the door for her she got in, avoiding his eyes. Before she completely got in he grabbed her arm and turned her around, kissing her lightly, and smiling. When Logan got in the car he smiled at her and placed a hand on her knee.

"What…?"

"I wanted to reassure you it wasn't a bad talk."

"Oh…" Veronica blushed and thought about how easily they had fallen back into being Veronica and Logan. A silence fell over them as they left her parking lot. "I'm going to talk to Duncan today." She stated with a bit of nervousness. The rest of the ride was silent.

"Ronnie?" His voice was uncertain as he parked the car. "What are we?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly.


	5. The truth will set you free

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, I agree that the kiss may have been a bit too soon and while its not really discussed in this chapter it will be in future chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Tell me if you like the format of Scene/flashback/Scene. 

**Chapter 5—The Truth will set you free**

"_Come on Lilly, you know I hate surprises!" Veronica states in a whiny voice._

"_Nope, I promised Donut I wouldn't tell you." Lilly replied with a smile. "Besides it's too much fun watching you guess."_

"_But I'm the birthday girl and some BFF you are." She sat on the bathroom counter and played with her hair. Lilly rolled her eye's and continued with her make-up_

"_Plus Logan gave you his gift already." Veronica fingered the charm bracelet that hung from her wrist and smiled. It had four charms on it, and Logan had explained them each to her. The heart was 'Because she had the biggest heart of them all and she could melt anyone's with a smile.' The number 3 charm was to remind her that there were always 3 people she could count on no matter what. There was a soccer ball because that is where they had met, and the last one was a dog to remind them of their place, Dog Beach._

"_I think my boyfriend likes you better than me, I just got a card and dinner for my birthday" Veronica now rolled her eyes at her friend._

"_You did dump him the week before so you could have, AND I QUOTE 'guilt free fun with your Tennis coach.' Can you really blame him?"_

"_Whose side are you on here?" Lilly asked mocking hurt. "Plus, you saw the look on Celeste's face when she saw us making out in the pool…priceless."_

"_Yes, but you could use Logan to make her mad, you know she thinks he's just another a-listers son looking to get laid." They both shared a laugh._

"_How come you didn't ask what I got you?"_

"_Because you have gotten me the same thing every year since we were eight…Marshmallows and promises."_

"_Well Birthday girl, lets get you out there you only turn 15 once." Veronica hops down from the counter letting her pink dress fall into place as she got ready for her party._

0123456789

Veronica sat in her Journalism class, glad that they had finished their final last week, and was now watching 'Goodnight, and good luck'. Her mind drifted in and out of the movie as she replayed the possible scenarios in her head. She had promised herself she wouldn't accuse Duncan of raping her until she had proof, she just wanted to know what had happened after the body shots. Though after Logan telling her about putting GHB in his drink she wasn't sure Duncan would be any help either.

The bell rang, telling them that it was now officially summer. Veronica rushed to catch up with Duncan as he headed to his locker. "can I talk to you for a minute, Duncan?" She knew Logan was keeping her distance to let her do this alone, but she could feel him watching from a distance.

"If it's about Saturday night, can we just forget it?" Veronica looked at him cautiously, not sure how to respond or what to think.

"What is there to forget Duncan?" She kept her voice still and low as she spoke. She didn't want her business all across the school, anymore than it already was. She noticed that Duncan wouldn't look at her and tears started to build up in her eyes as the night pieced itself together in her head. "So you did rape me?" Her voice was so cold that she almost didn't recognize it, she felt like she was watching this happen rather than living it.

"Rape?? What the fuck, Veronica? You were there too!" His voice was a little louder than normal and she winced and as she looked around grateful to see that the halls were empty with the exception of her Duncan, and Logan.

"See, but I don't remember the night Duncan and you do." He tears were building up in her eyes, but she refused to cry until she knew what had happened. "I had carried you over to a table and left to get you some water. When I got back you were gone. Madison said Dick Cassidy and Casey had taken you to lie down." His cheeks were now wet. "I had started to feel a little buzz so I knew I couldn't drive you home so I went looking for you. Shelley was puking in the Kitchen so I took her up to her room, and laid her down. About an hour later I saw you there, just lying in bed, so innocent." He still refused to look at her. "I went and touched your shoulder to wake you up; I needed to make sure you were okay. Then you told me you missed me, and I got caught up in the moment. I swear to god you consented." Veronica closes her eyes composing herself.

"Then why did I wake up alone? If it was such a tender moment why did I wake up alone, and looking for my underwear?" Her voice cracked as she began sobbing, and fell to her knees. They had both seemed to forget that they were still standing in a hallway.

"I-I just realized I didn't love you anymore. That it was a mistake." Veronica's heart ached at those words, it was true she had been over Duncan for a while, but the word mistake felt like she had been stabbed. It sucked the breath out of her.

"Tell her the truth now! We all know that you wouldn't have slept with her if you didn't love her." Veronica had never heard Logan's voice sound so distant, especially not towards Duncan. "If you don't I will." Duncan looked at Logan with disbelief. "she deserves to know the truth Duncan."

"Okay." Was all he said. "But not here."

"My place." Logan offered, while helping Veronica up. "We will meet you in an hour."

"Okay." Logan placed an arm around Veronica leading her to the yellow X-terra. After helping her in he walked to the drivers side and sat in silence for a minute. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, but what aren't you telling me?" She looked over at him and he simply grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers through his.

"This isn't my secret to tell, but I honestly didn't know about you two having sex Saturday."

"I believe you." She looked down at her hand, intertwined with his and suddenly became conscious of it pulling her arm away.

"I want you to know, I'm here for you no matter what happens." Logan started the X-terra and made his way to his house.

0123456789

"_Come on Veronica, sneaking out is a quintessential part of being a teenager." Lilly walked across the room and opened Veronica's window. "We will be back before they even know."_

"_Fine, but you owe me…" veronica said while pretending to pout. "What are we doing any ways?"_

"_Getting fake ID's" Lilly's voice was simple and airy as she hopped into the tree that sat next to Veronica's second story window. "Now Come on Veronica Mars, get your butt in this tree." As she put her foot on the branch her mother walked in causing her to jump and fall. _

_When Veronica woke up she was in the hospital, her parents and Lilly by her side._

0123456789

As the three entered Logan's pool house there was an eerie silence. Veronica sat on the bed, while Duncan sat in a chair across from her, and Logan stood at the bar. "Are you going to tell her anytime today?" Logan prodded. Duncan sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Remember when you got knocked out while sneaking out of your window?"

"Yeah why?" Veronica was unsure of what Duncan was getting at. So she sat there waiting for him to continue. He again wasn't making eye contact with her and that made her nervous.

"Well your mom took you to the hospital and before your dad got there she ordered a paternity test." She gave him a weird look. "My dad and your mom were high school sweethearts, and well they had an affair. You're my sister."

"What?" sob. "But, how, oh my god." Suddenly she felt like the room was closing in on her. Duncan was her brother, and she had slept with him. She suddenly turned to Logan. "You knew…you and Lilly both knew why he broke up with me, and neither of you told me!!" She was furious with Logan, and Duncan, and Lilly. They hadn't told her something, they had all known why he dumped her, and watched as she blamed herself. They had let her believe she did something wrong. Turning back to Duncan she began to cry. "You knew I was your sister and still you slept with me."

"It's not that easy Veronica, God why is everything so black and white with you? That's not how life is and you know it."

"YOU KNEW I was your SISTER, Duncan. Don't turn this on me."

"I was drunk, and you were there, I wasn't thinking. I saw you there, and I remembered all the love I had for you, and I couldn't help it, I lost control. The next morning I was so sick with myself, for doing that to you, to us."

"Well at least you get to remember your first time Duncan, as horrible and wrong as it was, at least you get to have that memory."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" He stood and left, turning around as he got to the door. "I never didn't love you, that's why I had to cut you out of my life."

Once Duncan was gone the room was silent. Logan walked over to the bed pulling Veronica into him as he had the day before. This time she pushed him away. "I promised I wouldn't tell you." She looked at him with tear streaked eyes. She knew it wasn't his fault but she needed to scream at somebody.

"You knew and didn't tell me, I was your best friend Logan, I was the one that was there for you when you needed a ride home or a place to crash, and you knew that my father wasn't my father, and my best friend and boyfriend were my brother and sister and you kept it from me. Go to hell."

"Veronica…"

"Don't Logan. Just save it for somebody who cares." Veronica stood up and left Logan sitting in the pool house alone. He had hoped the truth would set them free from the fake façade they were all living in, but once again he was wrong. Logan lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling fan.

"What the hell?"

0123456789

"_Logan, are you alright?" Lilly asked as she looked at the broken nose her boyfriend was sporting. "What happened?"_

"_Didn't you hear that he fell surfing? I'm sure I told you when you called this weekend." Veronica said as Logan gave her a thankful look. He had really just embarrassed his father by getting caught driving home drunk while still a minor. He had spent the rest of the weekend at Veronicas and while her father had believed the story of falling off the board and hitting his nose. Veronica had seen the marks on his back, and knew it wasn't an accident._

"_Yeah, you should have seen the wave. It was huge." Logan added._

"_Yeah well I better get to class. Don't do anything I wouldn't" Veronica wiggled her eyes at her two best friends and left._

0123456789

Veronica sat in her bed calling Logan's number for the 20th time in two days. She was beginning to think that life had gone back to the way it was a week ago. That the truth had made them regress. Finally when she was about to hang up she heard his voice, it was so broken and she instantly wanted to comfort him. She had never left her caring friend stage like Duncan and Logan had.

"Logan, what's wrong? Is it your dad again?" Veronica already had her keys in hand and was ready to get him by the time he answered.

"yes."

"I'll be there in a minute just stay out of the way."

"Actually, Ronnie, can you bring your dad with you." She agreed and within ten minutes she was at mars investigations picking up her father.

"Dad we have to hurry, he sounded really bad." As they arrived at the Echoll's estate they were greeted by Lynn and sent to the pool house. Veronica took a big breath as she opened the door to see Logan in the spot she had been three days ago. He looked as if she had been crying and Veronica walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Logan?"

Noticing them he spoke. "Are you still investigating Lilly's death sir?" He looked at Mr. Mars, who shook his head indicating that he was. "I think I have some evidence you might want to see."

"Shoot" Keith said as he sat in the chair next to the guest bed. Logan immediately turned the TV on to show him and Veronica sitting on the bed. "What the…" Logan interrupted Keith's confusion.

"I was in here the other day and lay back on the bed. That's when I saw a lens in the fan. I immediately started to look for the cored and I ran into this. Its motion censored so he never would have had to open it. A couple of the tapes are made with girls we go to school with. Its on a bed so you can imagine. I looked through the drawer and there are three weeks missing, the weeks of July 4th 2003, august 15th, and October 3rd."

"Lilly's secret." Veronica said softly as her father looked at the videos.

"Does anybody else know about these?" Logan shook his head and Keith continued. "Does it show enough to get him on statutory rape?" Logan nodded again. "Veronica get the medical gloves out of your car. Take the tapes next to the missing ones see if you can see Lilly's finger prints. Logan, where is your dad?"

"He's on set in Germany until Monday."

"That gives us three days to make a case." Keith started looking at the shelf. "Don't touch anything in this room and which tapes did you watch?" Keith asks, looking at the boy who had been forced to grow up so fast. Logan was just as broken as Veronica and Keith knew it. One thing about living in Neptune was that your children grew to be jaded beyond their years. "Get your mom out of here on Sunday." Logan Nodded and Keith turned to leave. "I'll book you two at the Grand Neptune under a different name." Walking out of the pool house he saw Logan breakdown, and wondered how long before his daughter too broke.


	6. Crash Here tonight

_Here is chapter 6 If you listen to the song Crash here tonight it kind of goes along with the chapter. as always the more reviews i get the faster i write...so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_

**Chapter 6—Crash here Tonight**

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked as he opened the door for a soaking Veronica. He had been in the pool house since they had left a few hours earlier. "Come in your shaking. Do you want something to drink?" Veronica shook her head as she sat on the bed. Logan went over to an air vent and started to unscrew it.

"You got that from Lilly." She said with a slight smile on her lips.

"No, Lilly got it from me." Logan said as he took the key from the vent. "It's almost endearing that we have a lock on the liquor cabinet." When he looked back at Veronica she looked as if she had just had an epiphany. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I know where she put the tapes if she had them."

0123456789

"_Veronica Mars aren't you a sight for soar eyes." Lilly said as Veronica sat on her over-sized waterbed._

"_You were only gone for a week Lilly."_

"_A week of boring boy-free family time." Veronica rolled her eyes as her best friend stood on a chair reaching for her vent. "Oh, and lets not forget having to watch Donut miss you." Veronica laughed as Lilly pulled out a few papers._

"_What secrets have you got to show me today?" Veronica made her voice sound mysterious as she spoke._

"_Notes from my admirers." Lilly said as Veronica rolled her eyes. "Telling me how great I am." She shoved the letters to Veronica. _

"_That spy pen of your's really has been busy hasn't it?" Veronica looked over the notes. "Eli Navarro is writing you love notes?" She laughs at the thought of the local bike gang's leader chumming around with an heiress to millions. "Does this mean he will be joining us at lunch from now on?"_

"_Ummm, I doubt Logan would approve of my secret lover joining us at lunch. How was my boyfriend while I was gone anyway??"_

"_Oh you know, annoying, he never left my side." Veronica said with a smile. "You know I swear Duncan pays him to follow me around."_

"_I doubt it the boys in love with you." Veronica fell off the bed as the words left Lilly's mouth. Lilly just giggled._

"_Did you hit your head?" _

"_Have you never seen how he looks at you?" Lilly says as she helps veronica back on the bed. "Or how he looks away when you and Duncan kiss."_

"_Did you forget that he's dating you, and hates PDA? He turns away in disgust." _

"_Now who's the one that hit their head? Logan doesn't love me, I'm just convenient. He doesn't trust me enough to tell me about his dad. Yes I know his dad hurts him, I'm not stupid, but he tells you not me, he trusts you not me."_

"_You are crazy Lil."_

0123456789

"Did you love back before everything?" She asked him with wide eyes. Logan choked on his roman coke as he looked at her.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about Lilly. She always used to tell me you loved me, and that she was just a place holder."

"She told you that?" Logan said in an attempt to avoid the question. Veronica nodded. "You say one thing when drunk and the whole world knows…go Lilly."

"I'm hardly the whole world, and did you?"

"Yes." His voice was low and his cheeks turned red.

'"How come you never told me?"

"Would it have changed things? You were in love with Duncan and I was with Lilly."

"No" She said looking down.

"Have you gone to the doctors?" He wanted to make sure she was okay, this had been a rough week for her, and even if it was only Duncan, she needed to get a check up. She shook her head. "You should really make an appointment. I'll go with you if you want."

"Okay" She still wasn't looking at him. "Can I stay here tonight? I feel bad not telling my dad, but I can't exactly find the words to tell him that by blood I'm a Kane, or that I slept with my half brother." Another tear slid her cheek, and logan went to her side comforting her with a hug.

"We'll get through this; I'm not leaving this time." He said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Logan?" Her voice was uncertain. "On the beach, what was that?" Logan looked down at his hands trying to figure out what exactly he should say.

"Do you want reality or a lie that's easy to live with?"

"The truth." She stated finally looking up at him, and using her hand to force him to face her. "Do you love me?"

"More than you know."

"Than why did you make me choose sides?" That was the million dollar question. Why had she been forced to choose and if Logan loved her so much why had he been the one to lead it.

"I felt I needed to stick by Lilly and with everything in my body I believed that Koontz had done it. I needed to believe that so that I wouldn't blame you, or myself, or Lilly. Blaming Koontz made it easy to stop blaming everyone around me, and you wanted to take that away." Logan was in tears as he spoke. "If you hadn't told her about Yolanda I would have been here, instead of in TJ blowing off steam. If she hadn't been a bitch about it, and held me to some higher standard than she held herself, if you hadn't."

"Logan…"

"No, don't I'm the one that needs to apologize. I should have believed you, we all should have apparently. I have one question though, why would the Kane's have tried to cover it up?"

"I don't know, maybe they didn't? Maybe your father paid him to take the fall?"

"How did he get her belongings then?" Logan looked at veronica as he spoke. "She didn't have anything over here; she got it all when we broke up."

0123456789

"_Logan quit tickling me." Veronica said as she slid lower in her sleeping bag in an attempt to hide._

"_Or what?" He unzipped her bag while continuing to tickle her._

"_I'll tell Lilly you were picking on me, and never camp with you again." Logan raise his hands in mock defeat._

"_Want to go back to the fire?"_

"_Not really?"_

"_Well I'm not tired."_

"_So let's play a game…" she said in a teasing voice._

"_I'm listening…" Logan lay in the sleeping bag next to her holding himself up on his arm. He was towering over her and couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was with her hair put up in a messy bun._

"_Truth" She unzips her bag for them to lay on._

"_I think your forgetting the dare part" Veronica rolls her eyes at him as he throws his pillow at him. "Okay, okay truth it is. You fist."_

"_Hmm…What did you think of Lilly when you first met her?"_

"_That she was a stuck up princess. What did you think of me?"_

"_That you looked cute, and it would be nice to have a guy friend other than Duncan." She yawned and Logan took that as his cue to call it a night. Pulling his sleeping bag out from under him he places half over Veronica and pulls her into him._


	7. The future remains the same

**Chapter 7—The Future Remains the Same**

"_Logan Grow up. You're such a lush sometimes."_

"_And what are you Lil?" Logan spat back as they walked down the beach. _

"_I don't have time for your games anymore."_

"_Since when do I play game's, Lil? You're the one who dumps me every time somebody new comes along."_

"_Don't act like your any better Logan if you had the chance to be with Veronica you would leave me."_

"_That's not true, I love you Lil, I wouldn't put up with your bullshit if I didn't."_

"_Yes but you don't love me like you love her. Everyone can see it Logan."_

"_Then why are you with me?" Logan slurred as he took another sip from his flask, handing it to Lilly._

"_Because, it would be weird for you if we weren't. I stay with you so that I don't have to see you or Ronnie hurt. I know you would never cheat on me or hurt me, but I also know you love her and only care for me."_

"_And where did all of this wisdom come from Lil?" Logan asked while stopping to talk before they reached the car._

"_You didn't deny it when I said you loved her." Lilly started towards the car again. "Donuts here lets go."_

0123456789

Veronica had snuck out two nights in a row to stay at Logan's. She had found an odd comfort in Logan, even if their relationship was anything but normal. She wasn't exactly sure how they had gotten back into this friendship, or if it would last once summer was over. She did however know that he probably needed her to be there for him as much as she needed him to help deal with Shelley's party. So for now their friendship worked.

Veronica slowly made her way through the living room of he apartment, tying had not to wake the dog he father had insisted on getting once the lost the security of him being the sheriff. "Where are you sneaking off to young lady?" The voice tool her by surprise and she jumped.

"Dad, what are you doing up it's almost midnight?" She said hoping that he wouldn't notice the attempt she was making to ignore the fact that she had been caught sneaking out.

"I could ask you the same thing." No such luck he was going to make her answer. "Although then I would have to ask he why you have been sneaking of to the Echoll's estate for the last two nights in a row." His voice was stating facts it wasn't angry.

"How did you…my cell phone." Realization hit her. She hadn't been as sneaky as she had hoped she was, her father had just known that she needed to be with a friend.

"How's he doing?" His voice was soft.

"He's okay; I think he's in denial."

"And how are you?"

She hesitated before deciding to tell him about the test. "Dad, did you know mom had an affair with Jake Kane?" He nodded and she continued, "When I fell out of the tree with Lilly I guess she had a paternity test done." Keith looked at her with tears in his eyes. He knew his worst fear was about to be confirmed, his baby girl was the product of another man. "The test came back a match with Jake Kane." She was crying as she finished.

After a long silence Keith's voice finally returned. "You'll always be a Mars in my eyes" Veronica smiled slightly and pulled he father into a hug.

"Because I am a Mars."

0123456789

Logan had been disappointed when he got the call from Veronica saying that she was going to spend time with her family. Even though he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her, spending time with her the last couple days had allowed him to be comfortable. He sat on his bed taking a sip from the whiskey bottle he had recently picked up out of his mother's stash. Tomorrow his father would be home, and the peaceful co-existence that only reared its head in his father's absence would disappear.

Reaching under his bed Logan took out a box of pictures and began going through them, it was supposed to be a Christmas present for Ronnie. Lilly had wanted to make her a scrap book which wasn't exactly Lilly's thing but she had coerced Logan into helping her. Picking up the top photo a tear ran down his cheek.

0123456789

"_Look at this photo Logan, she will love it, can we put it on the cover?" Logan rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. Her intentions were good but he had highly doubted that Veronica would want pictures of her once perfect relationship._

"_A picture of her and Duncan kissing Lil?"_

"_She doesn't know, and me and you are in it too Logan. It's not so much about her and Duncan as it is about the fab four." Her voice gave off a hint of annoyance so he shrugged and sat on his bed._

"_Why did I let you drag me into this again?"_

"_Because you don't want my gift to outdo your's" She stated putting the picture in the box before closing the lid and pushing it under the bed. "Plus I promised you lots of play time if you helped." Lilly's voice was husky and she wiggled her eyebrows at him._

"_And can we start this playtime early?" He places a kiss on her lips and she wraps her arms around him pulling him towards her. He positions himself above her as he kisses her neck._

"_Always" She undoes his belt as her reaches for his lamp desks drawer._

0123456789

Logan woke up the next morning to the sound of his Father's voice yelling at him. He assumed his father was waiting to take some anger at the annoying businessman he had sat next to on the on him. As sad as most people would have found it, Logan had made a game of it. Seeing how long he could take the beating before letting the pain get to him. He is numb to the physical pain by now, this is more the pain of knowing that his mother sits in the other room listening to it as she sips her gin and tonic. He loves his mother but she definitely never won the mother of the year award.

Logan groggily got out of his bed and made his way to his father's study. "You rang?" His voice was filled with sarcasm while his face read pure innocence.

"What's this I hear about you holing yourself up in my pool house all week?" His fathers' voice was even but he knew this was simply the calm before the storm. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from there?"

"Yes, but then I never would have found out you had done half the girls in my grade." Logan bit back, knowing that this beating would probably be a bad one, ending up with him passing out. Aaron calmly looked at his computer screen and gestured Logan over to a cabinet.

Opening the cabinet Logan quietly chose the belt he thought would hurt most, hoping that it would cause him to pass out quicker. He had named the belts that he chose most; it was his way of making his punishment a little less painful. This belt was serpent, mostly because he thought of it as the worst of belts, and a serpent reminded him of the devil.

"Here you go daddy dearest." Handing the belt to Aaron, he takes of his shirt and stands in preparation. The first hit stings as the leather makes contact with Logan's skin. He refuses to show pain anymore, refuses to give his father that pleasure. Today however he is not sure how long he can make it without showing hurt, images of Lilly with his father and seeing veronica the morning after her rape come into his head. The pain builds up and instead of crying he's punching his dad, and running.

0123456789

"_Can I stay here tonight Mr. Mar's" Logan asks as he looks at the ground. _

"_Sure, Logan, you're always welcome here." Keith eyes the boys face. "What happened Logan?"_

"_Hit some rocks while surfing." He knew that neither Keith nor Veronica believed him, but at least Keith seemed to accept his story. Hitting a rock in the water hard enough to break your nose would have meant that you most likely had scratches._

"_Lianne will have dinner done at 7." He left Veronica and Logan sitting awkwardly in the living room, neither knowing what to say._

"_Logan let me see your back." She said finally as she pulled him into the bathroom._

"_I'm fine Ronnie." He pulled up his shirt anyway knowing she wouldn't back down._

"_Who did this to you?" Her voice was filled with so much sadness that he broke down. She had counted the belt marks as she washed them out. _

_Fifteen altogether she had said as they lay on the couch later that night. They sat there most of the night watching the Simpson's and making light conversation._

0123456789

"Veronica can I stay here?" He kept his back as still as he could as he walked. Veronica just nodded and let him in.

"Did you clean out the wounds?" She asked once he entered the small apartment. When he shook his head no she went to the bathroom and brought back a warm washcloth. Logan removed his shirt, and saw as a tear ran down her face.

"He hit me 48 times before I punched him and ran." She nodded again, and began to wash out the cuts that filled his back. "The anger just built up and I hit him and before I even realized what I had done, I was in the Xterra and halfway here.

"Logan the cops are on there way to arrest your father. My dad went to lamb with it this morning. The Sinclair's are pressing charges, so he can't even bribe his way out of it. Your father is being charged with Statutory rape on three counts. Madison Sinclair, Carrie Bishop, and Lindsay Lakes." Logan stared at her in shock. "If we can find the tapes in Lilly's room tonight, it will not only be grounds for the statutory rape of Lilly Kane, but hopefully the murder of her to."

"How are we getting into the house though?"

"I'm in the running for the Lilly Kane Memorial Scholarship. I called Duncan earlier and he said you were more than welcome to join me, so that I don't breakdown in front of the top ten academic achievers in our school."

"Umm…you do realize you are a Kane right. You could just get the college money that way."

"I don't want to be the illegitimate Kane daughter, heiress to millions." She wrinkled her nose as she thought about it.

"You know that was part of the reason I was so mean to you" Veronica looked at him in confusion. "You were the one person in the world that could take away the legacy of Lilly Kane, the sad thing is I think she would have wanted you to."

"She would have been the only reason to be a Kane." Veronica said in almost a whisper as she turned on the TV. There were Ariel views surrounding the Echoll's mansion and neither of them could help but smile. Aaron Echoll's would be in jail.

"Hey, at least he got in a last beating before he got locked up." Logan stated in an airy manner. Forcing a laugh as he watched his father being arrested on national TV. "Will you come with me to get a change of clothes for tonight? I don't want to go there alone."

"Why don't I just have Duncan bring you a button down shirt and khakis' to put on?" She offered, and he agreed that it would be better than fighting their way through a herd of reporters. With Logan's outfit on the way Veronica went to her room to get ready.


	8. Reliving the Past

Review...I like them so please leave them...This chapteris a happy one, I hope you guys like it.

I also have an idea for a story where Veronica is raised as a Kane, but lives with Keith and Lianne...Tell me what you think, please...

* * *

**Chapter 8—Reliving the Past**

Logan grabbed her hand as the stood in front of the Kane estate. "Ready?" Logan's voice was shaky as he looked down at the blonde next to him.

"As I'll ever be" She was surprised at how much comfort his hand had been. It was a comfort she had always felt with Logan but after Lilly's death had feared she would never feel again.

"When did we become so scared of this place, we used to reek havoc through this place."

"I think it had something to do with the fact that I am the secret Kane and your father probably killed their daughter." She said in a playful tone, knowing he wouldn't take offense to the statement.

"So last week?" Veronica giggled as Duncan answered the door. His eyes immediately fell to their hands and Veronica quickly pulled her hand away, placing it behind her back. Duncan led them inside, taking their coats as he did so. "What is Maria off tonight?" Logan asked in his normal sarcastic tone. Veronica smiled shyly at Duncan as he led them to the dining room.

"I'm glad to see your doing better Veronica." Duncan said as they walked through the house.

"You know we are capable of making it to the dining room without a guide." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Veronica, you and I are going to the dining room; Logan can only come down when we eat. Celeste's orders." At this Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Can I talk to him alone than? I'll see you in there in a few minutes." Duncan nodded, leaving her and Logan alone.

"This is perfect. Take the screwdriver; she kept everything in the vent above her mirror. Do yourself a favor and don't watch it. I'll keep my purse on my lap and if anybody is coming I'll call. Just hurry and meet us for dinner, I'll need you there." Her voice was hushed as she handed out directions. The Kane's hated her and Logan, yet they had given them the perfect opportunity to snoop.

Logan turned to go up the stairs. When Veronica grabbed his arm, pulling him in for a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be careful." Logan rolled his eyes and once again turned to head upstairs.

Veronica got to the dining room to see that Duncan had saved her and Logan each a seat. She took the one next to him, hoping that they could at least try to be friends once the awkwardness wore down. Ten minutes into the meeting Duncan broke the ice by sliding a paper and pen towards her. She read the note, and smiled, it was such a Lilly thing to do.

_So you and Logan?_

_I guess, we are taking things slow; he's taking me to the doctors sometime this week…to make sure I'm alright._

_Can I go with you? I just want to make sure everything's okay_

_I don't see why not. Now quit being Lilly and pay attention._

_You know they have a fund setup for you already. Let's go sit by the pool._

Veronica hesitated but the n felt her cell phone vibrating and as she looked at it smiled. Logan had texted her saying Jackpot. Veronica shook her head at Duncan, and texted Logan back telling him to come outside.

0123456789

They sat in silence as they looked at the pool. This was the last place to ever see Lilly alive. Sadly the day of her death was one memory Veronica would trade with Logan any day. "I come out here to think about her. About us." Duncan stated as he looked into the water.

"She loved it here. She always said it was the only place here that relaxed her." Veronica added

"I loved her, and yet you two know so much more about her." Logan was sad but at the same time found a new sense of closure.

"Tonight, let's go to the beach." They all looked at Duncan, wondering when he became the spontaneous one in the group. That had always been Logan and Lilly's job. Veronica and Logan both shrugged and smiled. "I want us to try being fiends."

"Okay, let me and Logan go to my place and change."

"Formal attire?" Logan asked eying his friend, who simply nodded. "I'll bring the refreshments"

"You always do, and I'll get the Limo." Duncan stated. Veronica sat trying to figure out what she was going to where.

"Can we stop at the store on the way to my apartment?" Lilly's words rang in her head '_red satin strapless, that's the type of girl you are Veronica Mars.' _She smiled, perhaps she was a red satin girl.

"I'll meet you guys there at 7" they all left Veronica and Logan putting off the bad news until tomorrow. The tapes would sit at her place for a day or two but what Duncan was offering was a chance to make amends.

0123456789

"Where exactly are you two going tonight?" Veronica bit her lip as she looked at her father with pleading eyes. "Never mind I don't want to know. Just don't get arrested."

"Mr. Mars…Keith when Duncan gets here will you take some photos?" Logan asked as he fiddled with the arm of his brand new tuxedo. He had decided the night before to finish Lilly's present for veronica who would be 17 in a little over a month.

"Sure." As if on cue they heard a knock at the door, Veronica rushed over to open it and smiled as Duncan walked in. A smile crossed Keith's face as he realized what was going on. Keith immediately wrapped Duncan in a hug surprising all three teens that stood in the room. "You're always welcome here, as her brother or friend." Duncan smiled and took his place next to Veronica and Logan as Keith snapped a few pictures.

They all exited the apartment and Logan picked up a bag from the bush by Veronicas door. Both she and Duncan rolled their eyes. "What?" He asked incredulously. "Did you want me to take the refreshments into the house with me?" They all shared a laugh as they piled into the limo.

As the champagne is poured Duncan raises his glass. "To Lilly Kane, our sister" He motioned between him and Veronica, "and Logan's first love." Veronica blushed when the words left his mouth. She figured they all knew it was a cop out but nobody wanted to say it.

"See I thought you were going to toast to Logan's addiction to Kane women?" Veronica teased as she drank from her glass.

"Well as long as we are here for Lilly, let's have some fun." Logan smirked as the other two looked around apprehensively. "Ronnie, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Duncan looked at Veronica in bewilderment, and realized how much the last few months had changed her. His Veronica always stuck to the safe road, choosing Truth.

"Kiss somebody" Logan dared with a smirk.

"Do my sisters ALWAYS'S have to kiss somebody when in a Limo?" Duncan whined as Veronica pecked Logan on the cheek.

"Hey you have hot sister's I can't resist." Noticing that the Limo had stopped Veronica opened the door, and stepped out onto the beach.

"_I've never been Skinning dipping" she said, as the other three took their drinks._

"_We'll have to change that." Lilly replied as she continued their game of 'I've never' "I've never not had sex"_

"_What does that mean?" Veronica asked as she looked between Lilly and Logan. _

"_It mean's you're a virgin still." Logan stated as he looked down at veronica. "Drink up"_

Veronica smiled as she poked her head back in the car. "Let's play I've never, Lilly loved that game."

Logan agreed and stood outside the car, waiting for Duncan. As the three of them walked down the beach Logan decided to start the game. "I've never kissed my sister" Veronica laughed as Duncan paled considerably. "Dude you didn't know its cool" Veronica and Duncan both took a drink.

"I've got one." Veronica said as she dipped her foot into the ocean.

"You can't say skinny dipping again." Logan added as she faked thinking about a new one.

"I've never gotten into a fight over something as trivial as sex." Logan drank his champagne down and smiled as he picked Veronica up and twirled her around. As they quieted down Veronica smiled at Duncan. "Thank you so much for this, I think we needed it." Duncan nodded and they sat on the beach in comfortable silence.

After a few moments of silence Logan speaks. "I wish we could have stayed like that, so innocent and carefree."

"You, my man were never innocent" Duncan says as he playfully shoves his friend. "Plus then I would have married my sister." We all cringe at the thought.

"And I doubt Lil would have allowed my naivety much longer."

"It was pretty annoying" Logan added. Veronica sat back enjoying the playful banter that was going around. She had missed things like this, and while she wasn't the same girl she had been at this time last year, she wasn't complaining. "So miss innocent…should we skinny dip?"

Veronica thought about it for a minute, and nodded. "This nights for Lilly right?" She slowly slipped off her dress, and ran towards the ocean. Logan watched in admiration as her curls bobbed so lightly on her head.

"You finally got some balls?" Duncan asks, bringing Logan out of his fantasy world.

"What?"

"Veronica dude, you made a move." Logan shrugged.

"I'm working on it." He watched as she suddenly realized that she had forgotten a towel. "I better go take her the dress." Logan turned back to his friend one last time. "You're okay with me going after her right?"

"I wouldn't want my sister dating anyone else." Duncan stood up and headed back to the Limo, giving them a few minutes alone.

0123456789

"Hey, you forgot a towel." He sticks out the dress for her to take watching as she shyly hides her body.

"Yes I did" He turns and sits on the beach as she puts her dress on. She takes a seat next to him once she is dressed. "I forgot to tell you that you looked beautiful." Veronica smiles.

"You don't look half bad yourself."

"What are we Ronnie?" He has trouble looking at her as he speaks.

"What do you want to be Logan?"

"A couple"

"Then a couple we are." She kisses Logan on the cheek and takes his hand, pulling him to his feet. "We should get over to Duncan."


	9. AUthor's Note

Okay so those of you who already read chapter 9 I felt like it was rushed so I'm rewriting parts of it.  



	10. Hitting the Fan

Okay here is chapter 9 review please

**Chapter 9—Hitting the Fan**

Veronica arrived home at 430 and went directly to her room, taking out the box Logan had collected from Lilly's air vent. She looked at the three tapes with a sigh of relief and set them aside. Next she pulled out the letter she had read from Weevil, as she opened it and read it again, a smile crossed her lips.

"_What's wrong with Weevil, its not like he's diseased, just misunderstood" Lilly asked as she lazily jumped onto her bed._

"_What's wrong with him is that you have a boyfriend." Veronica stated as she took a seat at Lillie's feet. "A boyfriend who happens to be my best friend." Lilly pouted for a moment, knowing she would get her own way, she always did._

"_Veronica Mars, I thought I was your best friend." Veronica can't help but roll her eyes at her friend._

"_You are Lil but so is Logan, and what am I supposed to say to him?"_

"_Nothing, Weevil is just a fling it will be over in a few weeks. You don't always have to do the right thing Veronica." Lilly lightly tapped Veronica with her foot, and they both giggled._

"_Fine, but you get one more week of fun and I'm telling Logan."_

"_Tough Bargain, but I agree."_

As Veronica finished rummaging through the box she took out a shot glass with a note from Logan. A note mentioning the car wash, suddenly realization hit her like a thousand bricks. Logan had been home that day; he had lied about his alibi. Picking up her cell phone she dialed Logan's number feeling that her hands could not be any slower at that moment.

"Ello?" His voice was groggy and it was obvious that Logan had been asleep. Using it to her advantage she didn't skip a beat. "What time did you get home from Tijuana the day Lilly was killed?"

She heard Logan sigh as she took in a breath awaiting his answer.

"1030" He said quietly. He had known this was going to happen since he had given her the box from Lilly's vent. "I saw you two at the carwash, and I knew it was over for good. I wrote her the note and left in her car." Veronica sighed and told him she would leave the note out of the box when she gave it to her dad.

The next morning Veronica woke early and took the tapes to her father, she figured if she was going to leave Logan out of it, she might as well leave Weevil out of it as well. She actually laughed about it for a moment as she thought about the stupidity of the situation. Lilly had died trying to put the tape into the press, while Paris Hilton and some b-list celebrity who nobody knows the name of other than from his early 90's sitcom, would have done anything to keep their sex tapes out of the media.

She walked to the Living room handing her father the tapes. "So this is the end right?" she asked as her father eyed the tapes with a smile on his face. "Yes honey this is the end."

Keith pulled his daughter into a comforting hug. He was so proud of what she had done in the past week. She had helped solve a case that he had been working for months, and she had been able to forgive those who had hurt her. He figured she got that from her mother, because he had never been the forgiving type as much as he had tried.

0123456789

"_Do you honestly think I could do that to my own daughter?" Jake asked as he paced the interrogation room. "What Kind of parent do you think I am?"_

"_Come on Jake, even the most honest suspects have changes in their stories, but not you, nope you have your story down pat, and it doesn't make sense." Keith is looking at him with a large amount of distain._

"_We both know that isn't what this is about, Keith." Jake leans against Keith's desk leaving his face about two feet from Keith's. "You can't stand the fact that you're little girl might be mine. If you do this, I will make your life miserable." Jake turned and walked from the room._

_(A week later)_

"_Keith, there has been an emergency revote, they want you out." The Mayor says through the phone._

"_Who will be replacing me?"_

"_Lamb." Keith almost drops the phone._

"_You have to be kidding me; the case will never be solved that way." He is now pacing his office in the same manner Jake Kane had been the week before._

"_You went after the wealthiest man in Neptune; there is nothing I can do." The line goes dead and Keith throws the phone against the wall._

0123456789

"Why did Abel Koontz confess dad?" Veronica asks, as she sits in the station waiting for their meeting with Lamb. "Why would he willingly be a scapegoat?"

"I'm assuming he was paid off by either the Kane's or Echoll's." Her father stated as he placed a hand over her's gently squeezing it to comfort her.

"But why would the Kane's cover up for Aaron?" Veronica looked at her fathers face for answers, knowing she would most likely find none. "We will find out, why they did what they did, I promise."

"Dad what if the tapes aren't enough of a motive?" Veronica said as she started pacing. "I mean as far as everyone is concerned Abel Koontz confessed, innocent people don't take the fall without a reason right?"

"You're right, honey, now all we have to do is figure out his reasoning." Veronica stopped pacing as lamb came out of his office to great them.

"Not that I actually care, but what crazy accusations are you about to make."

"We found new evidence in the Lilly Kane murder investigation." Keith stands up pushing passed lamb into the office. "These are more sex tapes, of Aaron, with Lilly Kane."

"Ummm you do realize we have the confessed killer behind bars? I need more to go on than sex tapes to convict him of murder." Keith rolls his eyes at the sheriff as Veronica sits quietly in the corner with tears in her eyes. The last time she had been in this office she had been mocked also. "Give my father two weeks and we will have proof."

Lamb took a few minutes to think about it "Two weeks, but only because your conspiracy theories amuse me, and if this pans out your name will not end up on the case."

"Fine"

0123456789

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Veronica plopped down into the sand next to her boyfriend.

"Nothing really, its just that our maid apparently registered one of my mother's pre-approved credit cards and maxed them out."

"Your maid as in Mrs. Navarro?" Veronica questioned.

"That would be her."

"But she has been with your family since you moved here. Exactly my mother thinks it was her Nephew but we can't prove it." Veronica nod's as he pulls her closer.

"Tell her to call my dad, he will help." Logan smiles as he slowly reaches for her sides, tickling her.

"Logan!" She exclaims as she wiggles around in the sand trying to escape.

"No more shop talk"


	11. Secrets and Endings

**Here you go Tell me if you want a sequel and REVIEW... The final chapter of the morning after for real this time. Oh and read my new story Life as a Kane**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 10—Secrets and endings**

"_Veronica what are you doing here?" Logan asked as she stood at his door with tears in her eyes. _

"_It's Lilly…she's dead" she was sobbing as he wrapped her in a hug and pulled inside. He wanted so badly to believe that this was one of Lilly's cruel jokes that any minute she would walk into the door and scream 'gotcha'. He could tell that it wasn't though by the tears streaming down Veronica's face. Lilly was dead. Sitting them both on his couch he started to cry._

"_I saw her" She finally told him, breaking the silence that had settled between them. "I saw her and the only thing I could think was 'how could she leave me, us' we need her here" Logan pulls her into another hug and together they lay on his couch._

0123456789

"Honey, are you okay?" Veronica nods as she wipes the memory of that night from her head. Eight months ago her life was filled with carwashes and dances. Now all she had were those memories and the information that her entire life had been a lie. "I'm fine did you need something?"

"No you just looked like you are about to cry, and what kind of father would I be if I didn't ask?" She let a small smile cross her lips. By the way the doctor's office called to remind you about your appointment. Do you need a ride?"

"Logan and Duncan are coming, I'll be fine" Keith nodded as he returned to his work.

"Hey come look at this." Keith pointed to his computer screen, it was a bank statement. "I was checking their bank account to make sure the Echoll's hadn't overlooked any purchases on their accounts and I found this." Veronica eyed the screen as her father opened up began writing down the information. 3.5million dollars had been transferred to one Amelia Delongpre on December 10th, 2003.

"That's the day you were replaced, two days before Abel Koontz confessed, but who is she?" Keith switched over to a new page on the prying eyes website and typed in the name.

"Amelia Delongpre. Born Amelia Rachel Koontz. She was married in 1991, her husband died in a car accident in 1998, and her mother lost her battle with breast cancer when she was 15. Her mother and husband were both pronounced dead by one Dr. Richard Conner."

"I'm going there today; he's the Kane family Doctor."

"Of course they would send their employee's to the same doctor." Keith looks up at his daughter to see that she was already hatching up a plan. It was times like these when he felt a mix of Pride for the girl she was becoming and sadness the innocent girl she once was. "Do me a favor, stay out of trouble while your there."

"Me, get in trouble? Never."

0123456789

"Are you ready?" Logan asked as they sat in his Xterra with Duncan. She turned to look at Duncan with uncertainty.

"We did use protection right?"

"Of course, you just want to get checked out, I went the Monday after it happened. Veronica sighed as she started to exit Logan SUV.

"Can you two do me a favor?" They both turn to her cautiously, as she tilts her head and pouts. "Can you come in, in like five minutes and start a fight or something. Get the nurses out of that area. I need to see something."

They both nodded and she headed into the office.

"What are we getting ourselves into?" Logan asked as they devised a plan on how to cause a scene. Duncan had the best idea, and soon they were heading through the doors Veronica had just entered.

Standing in the hallway of the offices Duncan started kicking and screaming incoherent things. He was ranting at Logan, and punching the walls, he would have convinced Logan that something was wrong if he hadn't been in on the plan. Suddenly the nurses flew out along with Dr. Conner.

Veronica hears the commotion and then sees the nurses run out just in time to 'save' Logan from an Irate Duncan. Veronica quickly slips behind the desk picking the lock to the filing cabinet. She quickly grabs Abel Koontz's file, when she see's Duncan's file she grabs his to. Veronica Manages to make it back to her seat just in time to see the nurses re-enter the office with a calm Duncan.

"Mr. Kane, the doctor would like to speak to you." The nurse turns her attention from Duncan to face veronica. "Miss Mars, I'm afraid we will have to reschedule." Veronica smiles and nods as she makes a new appointment for the following week.

0123456789

"Abel Koontz has stomach cancer dad." Veronica looks closely at the file as her father walks over. "And the Kane's paid Amelia too." Veronica smiled as she pulled out the other medical file.

"I have a theory." Veronica said as she pointed out Duncan's epilepsy in the file. "You saw Duncan the night of Lilly's murder, he was catatonic. So Duncan comes home to find Lilly lying on the patio bleeding to death and rushes to her side. The site of her body and realization that she is dead sends him into an epileptic fit, causing him to lose his memory."

"The Kane's covered it up thinking that he had done it, and wanting to keep his epilepsy a secret pay Koontz to take the fall." Keith says as he looks over veronica's shoulder.

"But Aaron had already found out about Koontz's illness and thought he would be the perfect fall guy." Veronica adds as she stands up from her desk. "Look, both payments are made within the week of Abel's confession."

09123456789

"Veronica Mars, can you ever stay out of trouble?" The question causes Veronica to jump, as she is doing her make-up.

"Lilly, what are you doing here?" Lilly roll's her eyes as she sits on the counter Veronica is trying to get ready on.

"I came to tell you that you did a great job, catching Aaron and all, and that it's about time you and Logan hooked up." Lilly smiles as Veronica put the finishing touches on her eyelashes.

"I miss you, Lil. We all do." Veronica paused for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me I was your sister?"

"I wanted to more than anything, you know me I love scandal, and a secret Kane is a big scandal, but Logan and Duncan wanted to protect you from the pain of being in the lime light. That's when I knew Logan truly loved you. As for the missing me, don't I'm always here when you need me. Do you really think I could leave you guys all alone? What kind of big sister would I be?"

"I love you."

"And I love you too; now go get my murderer sent to jail."

0123456789

They all stood in front of the Sheriffs office waiting for Lamb to make his announcement. Veronica held onto Logan's hand and was glad to have Duncan right by her side. The Kane's were to publicly apologize to Keith, before turning themselves into the police for Obstructing Justice. They would also announce to the public that Veronica was an Heir to the Kane estate. This had been Jakes idea, and he was the only one that was thrilled by the idea.

Logan grabbed Veronica's hand as Lamb came to the microphone, introducing himself and brining Keith on stage followed by Celeste and Jake. Jake walked to the microphone tapping it to get everyone's attention.

"I have made many mistakes in my life, and many of them will haunt me for a long time. However there are a few that I would like to start fixing today. In the lat few years I have failed my son and my daughter's. When I say daughter I don't mean Lilly, though I did fail her to. By daughter I meant Veronica Mars, whom by birth is Heir to the Kane kingdom. I got the man she knows as her father fired for searching for the truth. I failed Lilly, Veronica and Duncan by covering up the truth of Lilly's death because I was afraid what might be found. At the time I thought what I was doing for the best, but I now realize that I allowed Lilly's murderer to roam freely, while an innocent man sat in jail so that his daughter could live a good life. Thanks' to Keith Mars's investigation however Lilly's Murderer has been brought to justice and will be punished."

Logan leaned in to kiss her forehead as Jake and Celeste exited the stage. Life as they had known it was never going to be the same.


End file.
